He Never Saw Her Cry
by unknown-pen-writer
Summary: Amy is leaving Sheldon. What will he do will he stop her or will he let her leave. How did this happen why would Amy leave Sheldon when they were better than ever.   AU M just to be safe


He Never Saw Her Cry

"Sheldon... Sheldon... Sheldon," Amy called out to him but he didn't listen he ignored her. She ran to catch up to him

"What is it that you want Amy," he told her, his voice was full of disgust.

"I want to speak about the other night," Amy told him

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it we were drunk and there is nothing else to speak about," Sheldon told her, each word he said was like a knife stabbing her in the heart... and each time hurt more than the last.

"Sheldon... I-," He interrupted her.

"Amy I don't have all day so could you hurry up and tell me," he told her, it made her feel that he doesn't deserve to know.

"Sheldon... I'm pregnant," she told him there was a pregnant pause. Shock, anger, and something else that Amy couldn't read

"How could you Amy... are you going to terminate the pregnancy because I'm not going to marry you this was never in the relationship agreement ,"Sheldon to Amy... she couldn't believe his words. She expected more from him. What he said got Amy teary eyed but she wouldn't let the tears fall... he couldn't see her cry.

"Fine... that's fine Sheldon, I never expected you to be this cruel... You aren't the man I fell in love with... And I wont terminate this pregnancy, don't worry you wont hear from me," Amy told him. He said nothing he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Whats the point of loving him if he wont love me back." Amy thought

"Amy don't take it-"Sheldon said softly before she interrupted him.

" Don't Amy me don't tell me how to take things... I know what you meant... its crystal clear," she told him with a cold and emotionless voice. She turned around and started to talk away but he grabbed her arm. She turned around slapped him and said.

" Don't ever touch me again,"

And with that Amy Farrah Fowler walked away from Sheldon Lee Cooper's life for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Sheldon what happened," Leonard asked once he and Sheldon were in their apartment. Sheldon must have walked from work because he found Sheldon curled up in a ball out side of the apartment building. His eyes were vacant like if the thing he loved the most died.<p>

He said nothing he just walked to his room, Leonard walked behind him fearing Sheldon would fall or do something worse...

"Sheldon you have to shower or else you'll get sick... while your in the shower ill be over at Penny's" he told Sheldon but he said nothing normally he would have said to Leonard,"That he didn't need to know," but this wasn't a normal time. Sheldon walked out of his bedroom with his thing to shower he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

He walked to Penny's place her door was already open... Amy was leaving her face was tear-streaked she had a certain glow to her but he didn't question it.

After Howard and Bernadette got married their friendship grew they were closer than before, they were more like brother and sister she ran into his arms and cried for the longest time, his heart broke with every sob that came out of her mouth.

"Amy what happened between you and Sh-" Amy stopped him and let go of him he felt her anger with just the first syllable of his name.

" Don't ever say his name in my presence... He is dead to me," Amy said to the both of them, they were shocked Amy and Sheldon were better than ever, they didn't even know that she had that voice. She said in a voice that sent chills down anyone's spine. Amy knew _he_ was behind the door of Leonard apartment.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened the door to not be noticed. But Amy knew, she knew Sheldon heard the whole thing but she didn't care. For the first time since she met Sh- no she scolded her self its <em>him, <em>her heart told her mind to let him in. Her mind thought of all the possible outcomes. One day someone great and wise told her out of the nowhere to stop thinking.

And she did that's why she fell in love with him, because she stopped thinking and started loving.

* * *

><p>He slowly closed the door, he was shocked he didn't know what to say what to feel and for the first time in years he didn't know what to think. He met Amy and thought she was a suitable mate, but at some point she broke through all of his walls, he let her in... He fell in love with her... He now understood it was too late. He didnt self as the type of guy who would blindingly fall in love, marry the woman of his dreams, and have children. He though of what she said that he was going to be a father... A father he imagined little copies of him and Amy running around in their house calling him daddy and Amy mommy. He imagined how much he would love his children... But that was all in the trash he broke her heart and every opportunity he would ever have with her went down the drain. She loved him, she cared for him but now she hated him of course he could demand rights to see his child but that would only make her hate him more. He grabbed the phoned dialed the number to call the only person who would help him at a time like this... his mother...<p>

* * *

><p>"What did he do Amy," Leonard asked Amy.<p>

"Before I say anything else we cant have that conversation here... The walls have ears... and we cant go to your apartment Leonard..." Amy said to them quietly.

"We can go to my place," Penny said. They walked into her apartment, Leonard was the first to break the silence.

"What did he do to you... Amy I swear if he did anything to hurt you I will hurt him," Leonard said in a deadly tone.

"Sit," Amy motioned to them and the obliged.

"I'm... I'm... pregnant..." Amy said just loud enough to hear her.  
>"What did he say to you are you keeping it... what are you going to do..." Leonard asked me he was concerned, it was written all over his face.<p>

"He said things that im not going to repeat the only thing I can say is that he wants nothing to do with my baby. I'm keeping the child and I'm leaving... No I will not say where to, to anyone else be sides you two because I know you will say nothing... I'm leaving to move to London, but first I will take a plane to Manhattan and then to London. I was offered a job," Amy told them it was long but to the point... She was leaving.

"London... Amy are you sure... I know Sh- he can be a jerk but cant you give him another chance," Penny said to her.

"No he wanted to get rid of my baby said that if this was a scheme to marry him it wasnt going to work. I still love the old him, but now I cant love a person who can not love my child. He tried to reason with me by grabbing my arm I pulled my arm out of his hand and slapped him and told him to never touch me again," Amy said to them they were just shocked of how cruel Sheldon could be, and they were VERY angry at him.

"It would have been funnier to hear that you slapped him if it was a different time," Penny said to Amy, she was going to try to help Amy through this.

"I will kill him when I speak to him," Leonard said, he loved Amy as a younger sister they became close after the wedding they went to as dates. He knew that Sheldon had romantic feelings for Amy but was afraid to act on.

"You will not kill him Leonard not even if he deserves it," Amy told him she knew that Leonard would kill him but she wasnt about to let him do that.

"So when you get there who are you going to stay with?" Penny asked Amy, she didnt want Amy to leave but she knew it was for the best and it would be good for her to get out of her shell more. She would miss Amy but had a surprise for her.

"My cousin Robert, we are really close he moved to London because of his job he fell in love with the place and works there permanently," Amy told them. Robert was a model of a man, jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. He looked like his mother, sadly she passed away when he was 14. She helped him deal with his lost and since that day they were inseparable. They drifted somewhat after they headed to college.

"Please dont tell others where im heading to if im leaving its so im not found by him. You can come visit when you like." Amy told them.

"Have you packed your bags or do you need help," Leonard asked he wanted to be there for her but he couldnt just drop his job at CalTech and leave but he could go visit, he had always had wanted to go to London.

"I have packed I just need to go to my apartment and drive to the airport, shall we go," Amy motioned for them to leave.

"I have to get something from my apartment ill catch up with you guys," Leonard told them.

* * *

><p>Read and review<p>

Howard and Bernadette got married Leonard and Amy got closer but they were talking more after S5E3

His mother i know people have told me the same thing


End file.
